


Star Mates

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Astronomy class, Café, Cute, F/F, Fareeha's too beautiful to handle, Fluff, Reader Insert, Second part might be smutty, University group mates, depends what y'all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: You're flustered to discover that your partner for the Astronomy group project is none other than the stunningly gorgeous Fareeha Amari, and throughout the evening you slowly start having trouble remembering that this evening is to finish the project, not a date...





	Star Mates

“So what should we do? You actually pay attention in class right?” She laughs. For some reason it reminds you of windchimes. You really like windchimes.

The two of you are sitting in the Tim Horton’s just off campus. Since it’s Sunday night the library and typical cafe’s were cram packed with other procrastinating students finishing up their projects, so you both figured that this would be a better option.

Unfortunately, it turns out that the other students all thought that going to the Tim Horton’s just off campus would be a better option as well, for you both had just barely been able to grab a table due to the traffic within. She didn’t seem to mind though, her enthusiastic small talk when you both arrived was easy to hear, potentially thanks to her slightly deeper than average voice. In comparison you’ve had to speak up a little louder than usual, which warranted her having to often ask you to repeat what you said- it was a little embarrassing to repeat yourself over and over, but again- she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

A group of first year guys at the table next to you had broken out into an argument about something you didn’t care enough about to pay attention to. Whatever it was though, it caused Fareeha to roll her eyes and shake her head, adjusting the zipper on her blue and yellow windbreaker. It looked good on her, but then again, you got the feeling that anything would look good on her.

“So. What’d you think about the lecture the other day?” She asked, bringing her cup to her lips, looking over the rim directly at you. You’re a little flustered with her mahogany brown eyes staring deep into yours, so it takes you a few seconds of stuttering for you to reply. 

“Oh uh, yeah... I only really took this course for the credits, I don’t really know much about Astronomy, it just seemed like fun.”

She nods, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. “Fair enough. The prof seems friendly this year, which is nice- oh MAN!” She starts laughing that lovely wind-chime laugh, interrupting the prelude to her own story with unstoppable giggles. “He can’t possibly be worse than last year, the dude was crazy he--*”

The argument at the table next to you built up to an uproar and momentarily drowns out all noise. You wince at the scene they’re causing, and wince again as a plate is smashed on the floor by accident. Your eyes dart anxiously back at Fareeha, she seemed to know them, maybe she'd do something about it. 

There was no acknowledgment about the noise from her. She was too busy finishing her sentence through a bout of poorly suppressed laughter “*-- the whole fist! Isn’t that fucking crazy?!”

She looks expectantly at you, a shine in her gaze from what must have been an incredibly amusing anecdote. You regret missing it. You reaaally regret missing it, the last thing you want is for her to think you weren’t paying attention to her story. You realize just how gorgeous she is when she’s this excited about something, the smile lines on her face, the beaming smile, the perfectly white teeth just barely poking through her slightly opened lips. The last thing you want is to ruin it for her, to see this perfection soiled with disappointment.

So, the obvious conclusion is to burst out in exaggerated laughter, and you’re delighted to see her shining eyes light up even further at your reaction. Unfortunately it’s short lasting, her perfect expression very quickly twisting into a look of shock. Her entire body cringes and you wonder what’s wrong, were you too obvious? Oh god, does she not like your laugh? That’d be so embarrassing, maybe you were just too loud?... 

And then it clicks. Fuck, you’re an idiot. You had decided to release your loud, explosive, fake laugh _right_ as you were bringing your brown and red cardboard cup of hot coffee to your lips.

Time slows as the hot liquid viciously splashes out of the container as you violently shake with your feigned enthusiasm. Your mouth opens with shock, then further in pain as the overturned beverage spills onto your thin, cream coloured shirt and light blue shorts. 

You hear voices all around you. “Oh god.” “Are you okay?” “Did you get burned?!” So much is going on, it’s too much to handle. Thankfully, the spilt coffee splattered over your clothes doesn’t really hurt that much, it’s mostly just really uncomfortably warm. You flail uselessly in horror as you notice your undergarments becoming visible through your shirt, this is not what you wanted to happen, you just wanted Fareeha to like you this is awful-

“Oh jeez, what a mess... Here, take this.”

You look up from your internal and external flailing, eyes widening in surprise as you finally realize Fareeha is right next to you, leaning deep into your personal space, her hands full of beige napkins. Probably far too many, but it doesn’t seem like she cares. The fog of anxiety and stress disappears, you realize all of the noise was just her this whole time, springing up to grab the napkins and rushing to your side. 

“Damn, you just _had_ to wear white tonight, eh?” She chuckles, forcing the napkins against you. You flush as you uselessly accept them, trying to soak up the liquid on your chest and legs. The flush deepens as you you “accidentally” lean in towards her. She smells wonderful. Some sort of old spice probably, it’s surprisingly masculine, but that’s more than okay. It’s intoxicating on her. 

People are starting to notice the commotion, various Fine Art majors and Engineering students and other such people peeking over at you from their laptops and papers

You’re too embarrassed to achieve anything with the countless napkins tossed on your person. The drips of coffee have been soaked up, but you can’t handle all of the eyes on you, nor can you handle being in such close proximity to Fareeha, your mind is swimming, the fog slowly starting to close in again. 

"Here, let’s go, take this."

"Wha-?"*

A similarly intoxicatingly scented jacket is tossed in your lap, the same yellow and blue as the one that Fareeha was wearing. You realize that it _is_ Fareeha's. Of course it is, who else would throw you a jacket out of nowhere you idiot. She had since moved back to stand next to her seat, and was smiling sympathetically at you, wrapping up her bagel and pulling out her backpack.

She finally spoke up as you eventually got the jacket over your shoulders and slipped your arms into the holes. "Hey, do you want to go back to my place to finish this project? Might be a bit quieter, y'know?"

Your heart freezes for an instant. "Oh- I mean…”

Fareeha slung her backpack over her shoulder, now with her jacket gone only wearing her navy blue, tight fitting turtleneck. She smiles at you, holding up your bag as well, that she had presumably grabbed while cleaning up the table.

You stumble out of your seat, unable to tear your gaze away from hers. “I- I don't think I should, I’m kinda tired..."

She cocks her head at your response, giving you a playfully disapproving glare. “Yes you do, we need to get our homework done, don’t be silly.” 

The two of you are very close now, your faces only inches away in the busy coffee shop as to be able to hear each other better.

“I dunno Fareeha, I don't…” You can’t help but crack a smile back at the grin widening on her face as you stutter. “I don’t want to be a bother…”

You realize as she shakes her head and grabs you by the hand to pull you towards the exit that that that’s a lie. You'd love to be a bother.

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead yet.
> 
> If you didn't know, through a kinda unfortunate series of events I'm currently moving out of my childhood home, thankfully my boyfriend and I found a very suitable place, but things have been ridiculously stressful recently ;u; Really glad I'm actually able to write again, haven't had an inkling of desire to do so for a bit now.
> 
> I'm unsure if I want this fic to go smutty or not for the second half, I was initially planning for it to be, but I could also totally see it just ending up really cute and cuddly... Decided to throw up a strawpoll to gauge interest, lemme know what you think! ^u^ https://strawpoll.com/a2r38139
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thanks! <3


End file.
